


What's better?

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Inspired by Yo La Tengo "Autumn Sweater"
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	What's better?

The noise of knocking on the door filled the apartment, at what Bruce Wayne felt his heartbeat in his throat.

_Damn. He came. Just breathe, Bruce._

'Good evening, Mr. Dent. Nice to see you,' he heard Alfred's polite greeting, from the hall. 'Master Wayne is waiting for you.'

Really? Is he waiting? Right now, he was more into finding a way to escape the room immediately. Alfred probably would pick up some excuse...

'Hello, Wayne. You wanted to see me.'

Too late for fleeing. Harvey Dent was already in front of him, with a serious look on the face.

'Indeed.' Bruce stood up. 'Nice to meet you in person. Call me Bruce, please.'

They shook hands. Harvey's grip was strong and firm, but that didn't surprise Bruce.

'Fine, you can call me Harvey if you wish' the DA shrugged, but the host noticed it wasn't indifference, just nervousness.

'Please, take a seat.' he pointed an armchair next to him. He wasn't sure if he should put his usual spoiled-billionaire mask or be more himself right now. Is Harvey going to believe in his true personality, if he shows it now?

'Would you like something to drink?' He asked while they both sat down.

'I'm not sure I have time for drinking.' Harvey looked at his watch. 'I've got another meeting in two hours.'

'Come on, it'll be just one drink... Alfred, could you...?'

'At your service, sir.' Alfred had already brought them a tray with two glass of whiskey.

'Thank you.'

'Could we just get to the point?' insisted Harvey, ignoring Bruce inviting gesture, when Alfred put the tray on a table in front of them.

'Okay, okay, fine. So... I want to speak with you about... umm... future of Gotham, with your as a leader.' Bruce smiled widely. 'You're the best thing that happened to this city. I want to tell you, I appreciate what you’re doing, Harvey.'

There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence, with them looking at each other, and then Dent said, 'Is that's it?' He folded his arms, eyebrows raised. 'You just call me here, because you wanted to squeeze my hand and say, "What a good boy"?'

'Not quite...' Bruce looked at him seriously. 'In fact, it was... an excuse to talk about Rachel. You know we're friends?'

'Yes, I know that, and I just can't believe you want that kind of conversation...'

'She's very fond of you lately,' said Bruce, not minding Harvey's words, 'and I just want to be sure, that she made the right choice.'

'What you expect me to say at this?'

'Do you love her?"

'I'm not sure yet, but we're on a good way to that.'

Bruce nodded, ignoring the destroying pain in his chest. 'She's special... you're a very lucky man if she chooses you.'

'I know that very well.'

The host sighed, 'Glad we have that figured out. Now, let's drink!' He took one of the glasses, Harvey reluctantly took the other.

'For Gotham and bright days that are coming' said Bruce, raising his glass.

'What would you think about me throwing a party... for you?' he asked after they both drank the alcohol. 'Everyone will see I support you.'

Harvey frowned.

'A party?'

'Yes. A party — lots of loud people with faux smiles, food, drinks...'

'I know what a party means, Bruce.'

The host grinned, he liked the way Harvey pronounced his name. And did he make him nervous? Is that because of mentioning about the party or because of his handsomeness which charmed the DA... _Damn! No! Stop it now!_

'Sorry, it seems you have problems with socializing during random public events...'

Harvey rolled his eyes, 'Rachel told you?'

'Yes,' Bruce grinned again, 'but I'm not going to tease you about that. In fact, I find it's adorable.'

This time Harvey smiled a little.

'You're quite different than I thought, Mr. Wayne.'

'I know, I am.'

☆☆☆

Harvey entered Bruce's apartment again two weeks later. Rachel came with him, but she met her old friend from school and left him alone after ten minutes.

The DA wanted to disappear. All the guests were looking for his attention, and he tried to hide all the time. Finally, he managed to slip away on the large terrace, which seemed unexpectedly empty. Bruce helicopter had landed here, bringing him and his three female companions to the party.

There was something in this man... something that didn't match the pose of a rich and spoiled child, he wanted to show the world. Harvey knew this, since the impression Bruce had made, during their first meeting face to face.

He approached the balustrade and looked down, at the city beneath his feet. It was still alive, despite the late hour. Gotham had never slept.

'Enjoying the view?' he heard, then felt a warm and strong hand on his shoulder.

'Bruce!'

'I scared you? Sorry. It wasn't my purpose.' He handed him a glass of champagne.

'Thanks, but where is yours?'

'I already drank too much. So, do you like the party?'

'Do you really want the answer?' asked Harvey with tiresome expression.

Bruce laughed, 'No, I don't need it anymore.'

'Good, so I don't have to lie.' The DA raised his glass and sipped the champagne. 'Anyway, I think I could like you much, Bruce. Really.'

'Same here, Harvey.' His smile was gentle, so warm and nice. 'Though, I like you much, already'

Maybe this smile was too nice... and definitely too affectionate, but Harvey's thoughts suddenly became heavy and he couldn’t come to any conclusion. In a moment image of Bruce’s unexpectedly happy face, faded. His vision blurred and the next moment he fell into darkness.

☆☆☆

Bruce dragged Harvey to his office room, but unluckily Rachel saw him.

'What are you doing?!' she yells.

'Shush! Better help me! Jocker's coming for him.'

'What?!'

'Rachel, please. No time to explain.'

'Fine... ' she took Harvey's ankles and lifted him, alongside Bruce, who smirks at the sight. She was surprisingly strong.

'We'll hide him, then I'll go and change in something more proper for the occasion. They could be here any minute.'

'Okay, Bruce. Do whatever you want, just protect Harvey.'

'Rachel, that's what I'm doing all the time.'

☆☆☆

Harvey woke up in his bed, with a huge headache. He looked around slowly. What the hell happened to him?! He remembered the party, the terrace, and Bruce, giving him a drink and that weird smile on his lips and then everything gets dark... Damn Wayne!

Harvey sit down carefully, took his phone and found the number from which Bruce had called him.

'Hello Harvey, how are you?' Wayne picked up the phone after the first ring.

'You drugged me!' Harvey snarled.

'I expected more polite greeting, after the unforgettable party I throw for you...'

'You drugged me, you cocky bastard!'

Bruce sighed heavily, 'Okay...Let's meet in... half an hour in the park. I'll try to explain...'

'Fine! And better prepare a good explanation!'

☆☆☆

'You drugged me!' snarled Harvey again, only when he saw Bruce coming.

 _It's going to be a hard conversation_ , thought Wayne, approaching him. 'I had to' he responded out loud, looking around cautiously. 'And how about being quieter?!'

'You... you had to?!'

'Yes. I just told that.' Bruce looked at Harvey more closely. 'Hey, is that new sweater? Looks good on you' he winked.

'Don't change the subject!'

'Sorry, but it's very pretty, I love that pattern.'

'It's a gift from Rachel, I wore it today, cause I'm feeling really bad and also I'm freezing. I bet it's because you drugged me!'

'I've already told you twice, I had to.'

'And I am again asking: why?'

'Jocker wanted to kill you... I got a call from the police, that he's coming for you. Maybe you didn't have time to know that, but last night he with his people came to my apartment, terrifying guests and looking for you. But fortunately, Batman came and take care of him.'

'Yes, I heard that already, but... why did you drug me then? I don't get the point.'

'It's simple. I just knew that you won't hide willingly. It's not your style.' Bruce smiled, hoping the smile contains enough charm.

Harvey rolled his eyes.

'Oh, I see... But better stop that.'

Wayne frowned. 'Stop what?'

'Smiling, winking and pretending to care about me. If I didn't know you're straight, I would think you've got a crush on me.'

An involuntary blush covered Bruce’s cheeks. 'W-what? Pshaw! That's... that's silly! I have no idea... I mean, come on...' he babbled, getting more and more embarrassed.

Harvey's eyes widened. Finally, he understood. 'Oh my god! You really have! You've got a crush on me!'

Bruce snarled then sighed and told in resignation 'I have nothing to say about that.' 


End file.
